


An Eggscellent Birthday

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (late) birthday fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Other, because i couldnt figure out how medieval stoves work lmao, corrin doesnt know how to cook eggs, gender neutral corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Corrin tried to make Odin breakfast in bed for his birthday. The operative word being ‘tried’. Odin adores them anyway.





	An Eggscellent Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late, but happy birthday to my dear Odin Dork <3 This is based on a true story (aka I got distracted thinking about Odin while cooking) and features gender neutral Corrin with they/them pronouns, btw :3

A frustrated sigh escaped Corrin’s lips as they glared at the eggs in the frying pan. The mess of scattered yellows among wispy whites reflected the maelstrom of emotions in Corrin’s heart. They were supposed to focus on making Odin breakfast, but thoughts of people’s tactless comments from yesterday intruded their mind.

Corrin had gone around asking for people’s opinion of a birthday gift. In the end, they settled for spending the rest of the day together; quality time was one of Odin’s love languages, after all.

Those Corrin asked did not make things easy, however. People called Odin weird and annoying just because they didn’t understand what he was saying. Of course, most didn’t dare to insult Odin in front of Corrin, but it was obvious from their tone or expression that they didn’t think the world of him either.

 _The nerve to insult my love! Before his birthday, no less!_ Corrin huffed, crossing their arms. The eggs continued to sizzle, oblivious to their aggravation.  _If only they could appreciate him the way I do..._

Whereas others found his verbal tics vexing, Odin’s manner of speaking made Corrin weak in the knees. In their eyes, Odin’s voice rivalled that of a siren’s dulcet tones. The dorky way he yelled his moves and weapons only added to his immense charm.

He was also incredibly sweet. Everyday, Odin sang a string of litanies about Corrin, making their face turn cherry-red each time. Just yesterday, after giving Corrin a kiss that made them see stars, he gently cupped their face in his hands.

 _“Your lips,”_  he had whispered, running a thumb over Corrin’s bottom lip reverently.  _“Your lips are like beacons in the night.”_

In that moment, Corrin swore they had died and went to heaven. Hours later, they were still blushing over that.

A dreamy sigh escaped Corrin’s lips as they gazed into nothing in particular.  _God, he’s so perfect._

The darkened eggs they had forgotten about sizzled loudly, as if trying to get Corrin’s attention. Corrin continued to stare blankly into the distance.

A splatter of oil suddenly stung their forearm.  _“Ow!”_

“My love, are you alright?” Odin’s voice came from behind them.

“Odin! I’m fine, but why are you up so early?” Despite the fact that their surprise had been ruined, a familiar rush of affection rushed through Corrin as Odin came closer, his eyes scanning them for any injury.

A relieved smile spread across Odin’s lips when he saw none. His smile grew when he saw the burned sludge on the frying pan. He reached over to turn off the stove, wrapping his arms around Corrin as he did so.

“I missed you. Were you trying to cook again?” Fond amusement twinkled in his gray eyes.

“Hey, I’m getting better!” Corrin glanced at the lumps of charcoal in front of them. They turned around in Odin’s arms, as if trying to hide the evidence. “It looks less burnt than yesterday…?”

“It is quite a valiant attempt, my liege. I’m certain you’ll conquer the treacherous fires and capture the treasured eggs from the jaws of defeat… in a few months, give or take.”

Corrin sighed. They knew he was trying to make them feel better, but… “I know. I just really wanted to make you breakfast in bed for your birthday today.”

“Thanks for the breakfast, Corrin,” he said, pressing a kiss to their cheek, “but you’re all the gift I need.”

It felt as if a one-eyed, white-haired Cupid had shot an arrow of love into Corrin’s heart. They could feel a wide, dopey grin stretching their face as they gazed lovingly at Odin.

They pressed closer to them, resting their head on his bare chest. “Gods, how did I get so lucky? I wish the others could see you the way I do…”

“I’d rather they not,” Odin laughed lightly, making Corrin lift their head to stare at him.

“Why not?”

“You really want me to tell Hinata that his eyes outshine the stars in the sky? Or tell Laslow that his very visage sets my thundering heart aflame?”

It was Corrin’s turn to laugh. “I wouldn’t be surprised. You do call him your ‘fated one’, after all.”

“Archrival,” Odin corrected. “He’s my fated  _archrival_.”

“It’s hard to beat  _that_.”

Odin shook his head. “While Laslow and I are eternal rivals, it’s you I choose to be with… and not even destiny can tear us apart, Corrin.”

Corrin did not know how they survive being with Odin. It’s as if he had cast a spell on them, one that made it feel like their heart was fit to burst with giddy affection. “I love you  _so much_ , Odin. I hope you have the most wonderful birthday.”

“Honestly, when I’m with you, it’s like everyday’s my birthday.”

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Corrin cupped Odin’s face in their hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Corrin felt Odin smile against their lips. They couldn’t help but smile back, lost in the love that blossomed between them, love that persisted in the face of burnt eggs, outside opinions, and different worlds.


End file.
